Adventures of Maha
by Lady Maha Veela
Summary: Tales of my made up character, Maha. A cat demon. He's a RPG character in an InuYasha RPG. I hate orginal character stories, so I am very sorry for inflicting this horror upon you. Read if you want....I wouldn't suggest it. You can also review and laugh a
1. Rainy Days

Rainy Days  
  
It was late in the day; a morning shower had left the land shrouded in light mist. Maha had already been traveling for some time now along this particular road. It was bear and well trodden, a caravan route presumably. The traces of caravan of times gone past still showed in the hard packed dirt. Deep ruts left by larger carts transporting luxury and specialty items, cut deeply across the treads of the smaller food carts. Hoof prints left behind gave clues to who was traveling along these roads.  
  
Maha paused a moment, looking over the prints. Wide, heavy hooves, a Sanhe, typical harness horse for China. This cart had your average goods. Wool, wood products, pottery and maybe some food grown by specialty villages that concentrates on one crop. Maha skipped ahead, trotting up the slope a bit to avoid the puddles and mud. Looking down again, he spotted different sort of track. Very heavy, not so wide and teamed up. Oxen. This cart was part of a longer caravan that traveled through out the country, unlike the smaller horse-drawn wagons that only traveled between two or three villages.  
  
Maha straightened up from the crouch he's been, and continued on his way. He loved busy roads; it was so interesting to see what kinds of people traveled where and when. Even if there were no carts to be seen, like right now, Maha knew who the people were. He could even tell what the person was like from the tracks left behind. Did they mistreat their horses, leaving hooves uncut and ragged, pushing the animals to the limit? Or did they care for them, walking along beside them instead of staying in the cart? It was a good guide for Maha, he knew who to avoid and who talk to.  
  
Scanning ahead revealed a small town up ahead, not really visible through the mist but Maha had already knew it was there. The prints on the road became farther apart as weary drivers saw their destination and urged their beast faster, looking forward to some food and drink. In fact, Maha himself increased his pace, not because he looked forward to entering the town. He would prefer keeping out of crowded taverns and inns, but his nose told him that a storm was fast approaching. He would prefer a crowded, loud inn to rain any day. He was a cat after all.  
  
Maha reached the town well before the rain began, and was able to find a tolerable inn to stay in for the night. The rain was coming down in sheets; it looked like it would keep up for several hours yet. Settling into a table on far sidewall in a local tavern, since all the dark corners were taken. Oddly enough those corner seemed very popular, it's a surprise that all bars weren't octagons. Maha nodded politely to a nearby serving wench who, after collecting money from some other patrons, came over to take his order.  
  
"Konnichi'wa! What would you like?" the young woman asked. Her eyes held a curious look in them, as well as a bit of nervousness. Maha thought for a moment, his whiskers quivering slightly as a draft wafted by.  
  
He focused his attention on some odd men in, of course, a dark corner. They seemed to be eyeing some of the woman in a very unfavorable way. Maha returned his eyes to the serving woman. "I will be having some Sichuan soup and a small amount of sake, please."  
  
The woman nodded and hurried to fill his order in the back, while Maha fixed his gaze once again on the men in the corner. They were rough looking, with scars and hastily shaved beards. A man, Maha assumed was their leader, was laughing loudly and groped the rear of a passing serving girl. Actually, his serving girl.  
  
She hurried up to Maha balancing the soup, sake and a small sandwich. Giving Maha his order, she slid down into a seat next to him. "I hope you don't mind sharing a table with me. It my break and the only tables open are near that man," the woman said, disgust evident in her voice as she referred to the man. "He seems shifty.... Anyway, my name is Sen. What's yours?" Sen stared curiously at Maha.  
  
Running his finger across the brim of his hat, Maha dipped in head and replied, "I am Maha. A cat demon wandering the wilderness. From the look you and several others have been giving me, I take you don't get many of us demons in your tavern." Sen nodded her head in agreement, again glancing nervously at the dark men. Maha smiled, showing his sharp gleaming fangs. "Don't worry about them. They're just a bunch nobodys, acting tough. Besides, they're only human. If they give you anymore trouble you can call me. Defending the honor of beautiful ladies is my hobby!"  
  
Sen grinned at Maha's elegant words, and finished her sandwich. She soon left Maha to finish his meal in quiet, well as quiet as a crowded tavern can be. After finishing his sake, he paid the tender and left a generous tip for Sen. Dashing quickly across the street to avoid the rain, he trotted up to his room at the inn and settled in for the night.  
  
It was several hours later when he woke up, well past midnight. The rain had slowed from a down pour to a gentle shower. Not that Maha like it any better, thunder storming downpour or spring drizzle, rain was still wet and he didn't like it. Maha lay quietly, listening to the rain and wondering why he had woken up. He usually slept until at least sunrise.  
  
There! A sound. Muffled, with many heavy steps. Maha sat up quickly, grabbing his clock on the way out. Skipping lightly down the stairs, he eased open the door and slipped out with out a sound. Glancing around cautiously, he opened he senses to the wind. Blood. And fear. He smelt those distinctly, and something else. Something familiar.  
  
"Sen!" Maha yelped, now recognizing the scent of the curious serving woman. He dashed across the street, leaping onto the roof of the adjacent building. Glancing quickly down into the allies as he crossed them from above, he searched for the source the stench.  
  
He found it in the next ally over. Sen, lying bloody and broken in the ally. Maha dropped down from his perch and approached Sen body. Touching her, he knew she had already gone. Pulling off his cloak, ignoring the rain dampening his fur, he placed it over Sen. He felt sorry for her, she was a very nice woman and lovely company, and her family would miss her dearly. Although, he was a demon of a respectable age, he still felt anger and sorrow at the senseless slaughter of life.  
  
"Well, demon. You seem a little upset over this little girl."  
  
Maha turned towards the rough voice that was like sandpaper to his ears. There was that man from the dark corner with his dimwitted lackeys in company. Glaring, Maha addressed the man. "She was nice person. Which is hard to come by these days. I assumed you killed her." The man grinned and nodded. "Why?"  
  
"She would rather eat with damn demon than with me, that's why! I am a powerful man, strongest in town. And she! And she tells me to 'Ototoi koi!' So I killed her, and now you will also die. Baka Neko. You should never have come here," the man ranted, before ending with a shrug and signaling his lackeys to attack.  
  
Maha leapt straight into the air, catching hold to roofing of the building, he hung there out of their reach. With his free hand, he went to reach for his Katana. Almost hitting himself, he remembers only grabbing his cloak on his way out. It's not that bid a deal, the fight would be tougher with out it, but not impossible. Besides Maha still has claws, which he fortunately can't forget. Glaring down at the men below him, he shook his head and dropped.  
  
Landing on the shoulder of a large giant of a man, he launched off in a backwards arc, landing softly on his feet. But the man did not fall so gracefully. The other men had swung out with their club, quarter staffs or katana and had not hit Maha, but the man Maha had been standing on. That was one, and only four to go. A man with a quarter staff was first to rush at him, followed closely by a balding man with a club. Maha bent backwards avoiding the horizontal swing of the staff and twisting around trounced heavily on the man's in-step causing him to fall forward, possibly breaking the joint or the very least twisting it, and onto Maha's back, where he promptly rolled off onto the ground. Maha quickly turned bringing his claws to bare against the man with the club. A quick slash across the eyes with the razor sharp edges was enough to put him out of the fight.  
  
The next victim was a young blond with a katana. It was obvious he didn't know how to use it, swing it about like an ax. Maha easily dodged the swing, and catching the man's leg with his tail, flipped him face first into the mud and taking possession of the blade. Facing the remaining two men, he grinned. Fangs flashing in the dark, his glowing an dull red. The men deciding that glowing red eyes was their limit, took off running leaving only Maha and their leader standing.  
  
The leader took up his mace as Maha leveled his stolen blade at him. Suddenly, Maha rushed in under the man's guard, slicing back as he passed catching his hamstring. The leader came down heavily, but was able to lever a blow at Maha as he was sliding to a stop. Leaping to the side, Maha managed to escape the unexpected attack and suffering only a minor wound on his side. Dashing halfway up the side of the building, Maha pushed off and came straight down at the man. The katana striking him through and sinking into the muddy ground below.  
  
Maha left the man dying with out a single glance and returned to Sen's side. Bowing his head down, he wrapped her tighter in the cloak and carried her under a near by tarp. Once making sure her body would be kept dry there, he turned and dashed off into the wet mists and darkness.  
  
The next morning's light shone down upon the evidence of the night sorrow. Two men lay dead, the leader and the man who was slash by demon claws, soaked with rain and caked in mud. While the body of a woman lay, dry and clean, wrapped in a familiar looking cloak. Beside her lay a single blossom and a the words scrawled on a card which read:  
  
'Stop stranger as you pass by,  
  
For as you are now so once was I,  
  
And as I am now so you will be,  
  
So be prepared to follow me.' 


	2. Sunny Days

Sunny Days  
  
Broiling it was and humid, but no whisper of air cuased the plump, laden spears of golden grain to nod their burdened heads as they waited for the yearly rape of their golden treasure. Overhead the brightly burning sun had not even reached the summet of it great journey across the expansive sea of sky. It was already unbearable hot, and it was only to get worse as the day wore on. Sensible creatures had already sought shelter from the blistering heat, and now those who were quite as sensible had their turn. Unfortunately for some, there was no relief from the sweltering heat.  
  
Among those unlucky individuals who found themselves without shade nor water was Maha the wanderer. Not that it was his fault being trapped in a broad field that went on into the distance. No. Maha was an expert traveler, and he would have continued on through the night before if he had known the next day would leave him sweltering with no shade. Even worse then sweltering. For Maha had fur. Thus Maha was not just suffering like those who were naked and trapped in the sun, his pelt of soft fluffed hairs made him much more then just a mere sweltering.  
  
Maha trudged wearily on through the grain field, not even bothering to admire the surrounding landscape in his usual manner. It was much to hot for that. The furred demon had no use for pretty thoughts at the moment, though he did daydream about a torrential downpour once or twice.  
  
Maha had been lost in one of the waking dreams and had almost missed it. Snapping to attention, he felt it along every nerve in his body. Whiskers quivering with anticipation, he weary trod became a gangly trot. Through the heat wave rising off the land Maha could see the meager beginnings of a forest. And if his senses were right, beyond that lay a stream. It did not take long for Maha to reach the edge of the trees, and waiting there just as his senses had told him was the stream.  
  
Skipping down the slope, Maha whooped with glee and threw down his sack carelessly. He waded about quarter ways into the stream, splashing gleefully. After drink his fill, he turned to head back to the bank. His eyes widened as his caught sight of the land behind him.  
  
A small group of humans were camping beneath the shade of a large cherry tree, and were gazing with an incredulous look on their faces. It seemed that Maha, in his excitement to cool down, had completely missed their presence. Blinking stupidly, he suddenly waved at them and called out," Scorching isn't it?" One of the human slapped her forehead with exasperation, while Maha grinned.  
  
Much later, after the sun had set and the land lay recovering from the abuse of the day; Maha perched lightly on the branch of a cherry tree listening to the conversation below him. Following Maha's stupid display earlier, the group had introduced themselves and had settled down for the day and night.  
  
The young tomboyish woman had introduced herself Chihiro, bobbing head down, the midnight waves of hair bouncing lightly. She was a stubborn woman with a violent temper who easily took things the wrong way. A younger boy of the age of no more then fourteen was introduced next. The mouse colored boy was named Yakiho, his dark eyes showed that he was a brave lad, with the pride to match. The third member of the group was presented sullenly, as if the other two had not wanted to be within a three-mile range. He was a large man; rippling muscles that flexed with every breath he took, straining the odd leather outfit he wore. His shiny white teeth gleaming in the light, he loudly introduced himself as Hansomous.  
  
The woman explained that she and her younger brother were traveling sword masters. They planned on setting up a dojo in town a few days away. And Hansonous, they explained, had run into them on the road. He now followed them around bragging loudly of his great heroic deeds and he said was there to 'protect' them from bandits. Although Chihiro thought he was here for their food.  
  
Now that night had fallen Hansomous had fallen into a comatose state, which Maha assumed was his usual way of sleep. Chihiro and Yakiho began to settle down for the might as well. Chihiro paused in her preparations to glance up at Maha.  
  
"Aren't you going to make a bed?"  
  
Maha had grinned down at her, his tail whisking playfully above her head. "No, unfortunately my sheets and blankets were lost to me awhile ago. Oh, how I long for a soft bed to sleep in!" he recited, an amused glint in his eyes. "Say, would do me the favor of sharing your bed with me? I won't bite.... unless you want me to!" Maha laughed, dodging the rock thrown at his head, while the woman's brother snorted with amusement.  
  
"Baka." Maha grinned at Chihiro as she after muttering to herself for a while fell into a light sleep, followed closely by Yakiho. Stretching and shifting on his branch, Maha assumed a comfortable position. Running his finger along the rim of his hat, he gently tugs it down over his eyes and drifted off.  
  
A bone-chilling scream split the night in two, the first half being before the scream when it had been fairly balmy, clam and pleasant to those who hadn't heard the scream. But it was not calm or balmy nor very nice for those souls who had heard the scream. Discounting the little period of time during the actual scream, where your ears might have been hearing but your mind wasn't reacting yet to let you know.  
  
Anyway, Maha woke violently almost falling off his perch if it not for his cat blood. Looking around wildly for the source of the chilling noise, he saw the hunkering shape of orcs carrying off the lady, Chihiro. Yakiho also spotted them and attempted to make a rescue. While the heroic Hansomous had his face in the dirt, whimpering like a lost puppy. Leaping down Maha raced after Yakiho, a wailing Hansomous trailing behind afraid of being left alone.  
  
Being a human, Yakiho quickly lost sight of the beasts and was wandering aimlessly in the dark. Maha grabbed on to him, pulling him and Hansomous into the light of the full moon so they could see.  
  
"My sister! My sister! We have to help her!"  
  
"Calm down, Yakiho. We will regain her. Orcs are quite stupid, and easy to beat of you know where to strike."  
  
"Ohhhh, they're going to kill me!"  
  
Maha calmed the humans enough to tell them where to strike their soon to be opponents. Eyes, groin and neck were your average weaknesses. Maha also added the back thigh to the list of targets, a favorite disabling technique that immobilizes the individual's leg and sometimes left them crippled for life if you were cutting with that intent. Hansonous seemed to regain his composer and they soon set off. Maha having to drag the idiot muscle man back, after he had taken himself as a guide and wondered  
  
They found the lovely Chihiro mercilessly roped to a large post, where the beasts were now stacking wood beneath her nubile feet, trying to cook her as they could see. The leader lifted his wooden staff ready to signal his followers to light the fire.  
  
Maha was about to spring forward in a surprise assult to prevent the toasting of Chihiro, when the poetic and heroic Hansomous in a strong clear voice roared," Flick thy stick, and crisp that chick, you'll feel my steel through your last meal!" Maha almost tripped upon hearing that and Yakiho made the entire journey to the ground. Fortunately, the beasts were also surprised and the quick Maha regained his footing and lashed out the nearest enemy.  
  
Yakiho followed into the fray doing quite well for one so young, while Hansomous had lost his nerve and once again had his face planted in the dirt. Yakiho followed instructions well and struck out at the targets Maha had pointed out earlier. Maha had quickly dispatched many enemies with claws and katana. Leaving the rest to Yakiho, he focused on their leader.  
  
The leader was ready for the onslaught and easily deflected Maha's first attack. Striking down with a vertical cut, Maha targeted the chief's head for his assault. The other blocked with his staff, as Maha expected. Using the force to carry him and the katana as a lever Maha did and easy flip behind the beast. Wrenching his blade free as he went, Maha reversed him hold, and stabbed backward at an upward angle, his sword being held like a long dagger.  
  
Their leader fallen, the rest were either dispatched or chased off. Untying Chihiro, and taking innovatory showed that they had not lost anyone in the fray. Which disappointed Maha, he was hoping the orcs would have finish off the brave Hansomous before leaving.  
  
"You fight very well, Maha."  
  
Maha turned to regard Chihiro, bowing low to her. He replied," I must fight a lot. For some reason, every time I keep the company of a woman they always end up in some sort of trouble...." Crack! "Meep!"  
  
Maha turned looked up at the glaring Chihiro, cringing. "You think that I'm like one of those prissy, fragile whores!" Chihiro raged, taking another swing at Maha.  
  
"No! No! You're not prissy and fragile. Nor do I think your whore! In fact you're quite aggressive and masculine!" Maha yelp, seeing that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"So now I look like a boy!"  
  
Knowing he could never hope to win against her, Maha decided on the best course of action. He ran away, with the woman chasing him. It continued for a bit before she tired and they all returned to camp.  
  
Several days later, Maha waved to the pair of siblings as they entered the town they planned to set up in. Turning west, Maha shouldered in pack and continued on his way alone. (Seeing as they had push Hansomous in a stream and while he was panicking, ran away.) 


End file.
